Vengeance of the Arrancar
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki desperately tries to return to his normal life after killing Aizen. However, the new captain of fifth company has something to say about that. Also, the remaining Arrancar are atempting to take their revenge against an orange haired boy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, but if I did I would be very rich indeed.

Return of the Arrancar

Chapter 1: the new 5th squad captain

* * *

"GOOD"  
"MORNING"  
"ICHIGO!" Isshin Kurosaki came flying like a bullet into his son's room, colliding with Ichigo's foot.

"Damn, you've beaten daddy's heartfelt new move, the double twister corkscrew kick. You are now ready to protect this family from harm." Ichigo's dad said, grinning as he fell on the ground.

"I leave the family to you, Ichigo, for it is now my time to go be at peace with your mother… I only request… that you listen to my final words of…"

"Yeah, whatever…" Ichigo said, walking over his fathers' sprawled body out the door.

"My son! Why would you step on daddy in his time of need?!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted, running after Ichigo sobbing.

"Shut up, you idiot…"

"Sniff…Masaki…the child we raised together now treats his father like a dirt clod… what should I do…" Isshin mumbled, crying in front of his wife's memorial picture.

"Yeah…Yeah… I'm going to school now…"

* * *

'It's been a month now, hasn't it?' Ichigo thought, his mind a thousand miles away from Ms. Ochi's lecture.

**Oh really, partner? You know I don't keep track of things in here…**

'It's been a month since Aizen was killed… by my own Tensa Zangetsu…'

**Yes, and you did good… I knew you had it in you, partner…**

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

The shouting of his badge prevented him from answering his hollow self, so he simply popped Kon into his mouth and jumped out of the open window in Soul Reaper mode.

A few minutes later he arrived at the specified location.

"Well, this is the spot, but I don't see any hollows here…" He said. Then he looked at his badge.

"Is this thing broken or something?" He then shook it, causing an unwanted effect.

"Incoming message." Suddenly, a holographic image appeared out of his badge, and Captain Ukitake's face appeared in the center of it.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, coughing. "If our information is correct, you have arrived at the scene of a hollows appearance, but there is no hollow."

'What is this guy, psychic?!' Ichigo shouted in his head.

"First off, I would like to say that I am not psychic, I am observing you through the deputy soul reaper badge."

"Screw you!" Ichigo shouted, chucking his badge on the ground.

"I would also like to say that the hollow was sublimated by the new fifth captain, Hiruko Mitsubayashi, who is coming to help you in your duties as a soul reaper." He said, turning his expression serious.

"Why is a captain coming to help me? Is there something going on in the soul society I don't know about?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the badge.

"Sorry Ichigo, but the details of this assignment are classified. You will have to ask him yourself." And with those last words, the badge went back to normal.

* * *

Soul Society

"Captain Ukitake, what was the meaning of sending a captain out to assist Ichigo?" Rukia asked stepping into the room as soon as the camera was turned off.

"Well, as you know, considering the betrayal of two captains in that division as of late, the new central 46 have doubt as to the loyalties of this one, due to his unique abilities and his age."

"But was sending him to Ichigo the best thing?" She asked, causing him to rise and leave the room with her.

"Probably not." He coughed a little, and then continued "Ichigo is not exactly well known because of his gentle, giving nature, so much as his excessive temper and spontaneous actions."

"Well, I do have to agree with you there…" Rukia said, looking down at her sandals.

"But, our new captain might also teach Ichigo a thing or two about combat." Ukitake said, grinning.

* * *

Hueco Mundo

"Master, I am here to report that the new 5th squad captain has arrived in the world of the living, and he has already dealt with the hollow scouts we sent."

"Excellent…" The dry voice said, grinning. "Keep me posted on any new events."

* * *

"Yes, master."

World of the living

"Oh, shit. I hope Kon doesn't go berserk before I get back." Ichigo muttered, jumping into the air, and then going to finish his boring day.

"So, that's Ichigo Kurosaki… " A laughing voice said, standing on a lamppost next to the Kurosaki Clinic that night, his blocked out do to the shadows.

"Yep! It's definitely Ichi-kun!" A child-like voice said, sitting on the other side of the street on the balcony of a house.

"So, we have finally found the person who killed Sosuke Aizen." A serious voice said, perched on the roof of the clinic.

"Now the question is what he will do when he meets us for the first time." The first voice said, grinning.

* * *

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" The badge shouted into Ichigo's ear as he made his way to school.

"Damn, there better be one this time." Ichigo muttered, before leaving Kon behind in his body.

In a few minutes, Ichigo arrived at the park where the hollow was reported.

"Dammit, not again!" He shouted, looking around for an obviously missing hollow.

"Not what again?" A voice said, coming from behind Ichigo.

After seeing the person, he immediately jumped back and pulled out Zangetsu. The man standing behind him was dressed in a soul reapers robe, with a captains' cape. He had spiky green hair and a zanpakuto strapped to his waste. But the most annoying thing about him was his laughing green eyes, which looked like they were mocking him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo shouted, pointing his oversized sword at the obvious soul reaper.

"That's 'who the hell are you' _sir_, Mr. Deputy Soul Reaper." The man said, saying the word deputy like it was some kind of curse word. "But to answer your question, I am Hiruko Mitsubayashi, captain of the fifth company."

"So you're the guy who's supposed to help me with my duties?" Ichigo smirked.

"Yes, but so far I'm not impressed." He said, still not making a move to draw his zanpakuto.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, smirking even wider. "I can beat a captain like you easily."

Suddenly, the air around them grew heavy and dark.

"Oh, I seriously doubt you have faced a soul reaper like me before." Hiruko said, grinning a savage grin.

"I think I'm about to."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want to lose."

"Deal."

"Alright, _sir, _first off I'm going to unleash a Getsuga Tenshou. You won't die if that hits you, right?"

"Fine, and I'll counter with this." Hiruko held out his hand, and a small ball of light appeared in it.

"HA WHAT'S THAT?!" Ichigo said, rolling around on the ground laughing. "That looks like one of Kannonji's cannonballs! What can you do with that?!"

"Are we here to fight or argue?"

"Fine. GETSUGA, TENSHO!"

The cresent came streaking at Hiruko, who just stood there laughing. Right before the Getsuga struck him, he chuckled, and tossed the light ball right into the center of the Getsuga. The resulting explosion was humungous, but Hiruko stood there unscathed. And the most insulting part of it was he hadn't even needed to draw hus zanpakuto to reflect it.

"Okay, Kurosaki. This is just a guess, but I'd say you don't know anything about compressing spirit energy."

"Wait, you can compress spirit energy?"

"Ugh... you idiot..."

Meanwhile two figures were sitting in a tree a few yards away, osering the battle.

"Ichi-kun isn't that bright, is he, Kyo-chan?"

The first one to speak was the smaller of the two. His wavy hair was blonde, but it was so light it could have passed for white easy. He had a soul reaper hakama with a zanpakuto attached to the back.

"Yes, even the most basic of soul reapers know how to conceal his spiritual pressure." This one was far taller than his companion, with short brown hair, almost black, and a scowl on his face. He was also clad in a hakama, with a zanpakuto strapped to his waist.

"Fine, so your pretty good after all..." Ichigo said, sweating pretty hard, after just releasing five getsuga tensho that were all defflected the same way as the first.

"Of course I am." Hiruko said, still with his composure intact, which is more than Ichigo could say about himself. "But, if I recall gorrectly, you're capable of Bankai, right? Show me."

"Okay, you smug bastard! You asked for it!"

BANKAI!  
TENSA ZANGETSU!

"So, that's your bankai? Pretty scrawny, just like the other captains say."

"You won't be talking like that for much longer! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichio shouted, unleashing a blast of black light from his sword.

Unfortunately for him, this one was reflected too. Except this time, Hiuko finally drew his zanpakuto.

"So, that's your bankai, huh?" He said, the smile on his face no longer here, replaced by a more sinister smirk. "It's worthy enough to be called a bankai, I'll give it that." He then drew his sword back, grinning.

"As a thanks for releasing your bankai, I'm going to show you something interesting."

"What?!" Ichigo suddenly fel a huge burst of spiritual pressure come from Hiruko's body.

"Spread through the cleansing mist, Cega-"

"ENOUGH!"

The loud voice belonging to one Jushirou Ukitake was enough to temporarily break the concentration of both combatants.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted, staring at the short soul reaper standing next to the thirteenth squad captain.

"Hiruko, your assignment was to observe Ichigo Kurosaki and assist if needed, but when I came here I only see the two of you fightig eachother!"

"Wait, how'd you know we were fighting, anyway?" Ichigo asked, glancing away from Rukia for a second, while both Hiruko an Rukia facepalmed.

"Do you hace any idea how much of a disturbance your spiritual pressures caused? We thought you were fighting against one of the new arrancars and-"

Ukitake slammed his hand over his mouth suddenly, but not fast enough to keep the last piece of information from slipping out.

"Wait, what new arrancar?" Ichigo shouted, grimmacing.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified information." Ukitake said, frowning. He then turned to Hiruko "and you should know better than to release yor zanpakuto in a populated area Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?!"

"Yes, I did sir. My acts were unforgiveable, and I await your punishment."

"Oh, you will be punished, but first you have to be tried by the council of 13."

"Yes sir." As Hiruko prepared to leave through the senkaimon, Ichigo stopped him.

"Hey, our fight's not over yet!"

"Oh, yes it is." Hiruko said, grinning. "15 seconds."

"What?"

"That's how long it took me to defeat Byakuya Kuchiki during my captain application exam. Now, do you see how unmatched you are?"

And with that, Hiruko disapeared and left Ichigo to chew on that piece of information

* * *

Mukuro: So how'd I do? This is my first time writing a Bleach story, and frankly I have no idea if it was good or not. I've had this on my computer for about a month, and I was debating over whether or not I should post it.

Mukuro: Oh, and before I forget, who do you think the two people in the tree were?

REVIEW

Mukuro Out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, but if I did I would be very rich indeed.

Vengeance of the Arrancar

Chapter 2: A meeting of the 13, yes, 13 captains

* * *

World of the Living

"15 seconds… 15 seconds…" Ichigo moped.

"What's the matter with Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, he's just going through a phase…" Rukia said, laughing.

"I'm really glad you came back Rukia…"

"I had to. With all the commotion going on in the soul society, my brother almost begged me to leave so he could relax at home a little." Rukia said, smiling.

"Well, anyway I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks"

* * *

Soul Society

"5th squad, captain Hiruko Mitsubayshi, can you explain your behavior?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, I can Captain General Yamamoto." Hiruko said, with a normal expression on his face for once. "But, first, may I ask where you heard this information?"

"Yes, you may. I heard it from two of the other captains." Yamamoto cleared his throat before continuing. "I heard it from 3rd squad captain Mukuro Mitsubayashi and 9th squad captain Kyosuke Mitsubayashi."

"Hey, Hiru-chan! You came back!" The little boy who was only a foot or two taller than Yachiru ran out of line and jumped on top of Hiruko.

"Yeah, I can't help but wonder if you had something to do with it."

"Maybe!" He said, grinning.

"Well Hiruko, maybe you should think next time you break the law."

"Shut it Kyosuke." Hiruko muttered. "And Mukuro, PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!"

"Okay Hiru-chan!" Mukuro said, grinning, taking his place in line.

"Hiruko Mitsubayashi, this court sentences you to guard duty and a reprimand on your record. Do you object to this sentencing?"

"No sir."

"Then, effective immediately, you are to report to the guard station against arrancar attacks for one week. This court is now adjourned." Yamamoto said, walking out the door to his private chambers

* * *

"Okay newbie, your job is to protect against attacks from invading arrancar."

_Dammit, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew my rank. I have Old Man Yama to thank for that… _

Flashback

"Oh, and one more thing… you are not to tell them of your rank. We will tell them that you are a new soul reaper, so don't tell them anything contrary to that, or I'll make it true." Yamamoto's threat lingered in the room much longer than he did, leaving a very disturbed captain.

Flashback End

"Oh, well, at least this won't be a difficult job…"

Several hours later…

"Okay newbie, you get night duty, so if any arrancar appear, either defeat them or come get us."

"Fine" Hiruko said, knowing full well that the arrancar would only attack at night, and knowing equally well that he wouldn't be calling any of them for assistance.

After they left, Hiruko turned around, and said "Well, they're gone, you can come out now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the sky opened up and numerous arrancar came out of the portal.

"One… two… what, only eleven of you? And here I thought this job would be interesting… oh well, it might as well be interesting for you guys, anyway. For having the courage to face me in a fair fight and not fly past me, you get to die seeing something interesting."

As the arrancar leaped towards him, he said "Works great. You can blame Old Man Yama, since it's his fault that I'm so pissed off right now… Spread through the silent mist, Cegador Espejismo!"

Two or three minutes later…

"So,Hiru-chan, how was it?" Mukuro asked, smiling.

"Fine."

"Was releasing your sword after too long stressful on your body?"

"No, not really…"

"Why'd you do it, anyway? You could have taken that lot on without releasing your sword, right?"

"True, but my power is the kind that requires me to use it every now and then, or I lose my touch."

"Oh, Hiru-chan, I forgot to mention, right after you left, me, Kyo-chan, and Uki-chan filed a court case, so we managed to get you off the hook. We were looking for you for so long, but it took us till now to find you."

"You little brat…" Hiruko muttered, shaking his fist.

"So, now I'm off duty?" Hiruko asked.

"Nooot exactly." Mukuro said, smiling.

* * *

"Sigh…" Ichigo muttered, picking at his food.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Do you have any problems with you love life? Don't worry, daddy is more than willing to give you any advice you may need!" Isshin shouted, grinning.

"No, it's nothing like that." Ichigo muttered, walking out the door.

"What's wrong, Ichigoooooooooo? Can't you talk to your daddy about this?!" Isshin shouted, running out after Ichigo.

"Crap! Don't follow me to school!" Ichigo shouted behind his back, running faster.

Isshin chased his son out across the street until he reached the park. He then stopped and let Ichigo go on his way.

"Isshin Kurosaki, correct?" Hiruko said, appearing behind him.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Hiruko Mitsubayashi." He stared at Isshins blank face for a second before continuing.

"That doesn't mean a damn to you, does it?" Hiruko asked.

"No. Should it?"

"Well, not the name, but who I am should." Hiruko said, pulling open the left side of his soul reaper shihaikusho.

"So, you're a Shindoji. I'm surprised that people like you still exist." Isshin said.

"Yes, you finally figured it out. And I would have to ask you to not pass on the information of shindoji to your son, Ichigo. You do know that even speaking about it is a criminal offense in the soul society. And I must ask that you pass that message on to your friend Kisuke Urahara, too."

"Fine, but you don't have to tell me. My son doesn't even know that I'm a soul reaper."

"Hmph. You're not that great a father, after all." Hiruko said, turning and walking away.

"Maybe. But I'm still a better father then yours." Isshin said.

The result was instantaneous. One second Hiruko was standing in front of Isshin, the next he had shunpo'd behind him and drew his sword.

"If you ever talk about my father again, I'll cut that head of yours off." Hiruko said, placing his sword at Isshins neck to ensure the threat would be carried out.

"Yes, but that would be against soul reaper protocol, to off a defenseless old man."

"True, but I could, say, cut off a limb or two."

"Really? Do you think an inexperienced brat like you would be able to do it?"

"Why don't we… find out?" Hiruko said.

"Sorry, but I have to take a rain check. I have to go meet with the Karakura General Hospital."

"Fine with me. I'm under orders anyway…"

"Well, I'll see you soon, kid." Isshin said, walking away.

* * *

"What's the matter Ichigo? Upset? Keigo asked, poking Ichigo's face.

"I'm just annoyed, that's all. My stupid father chased me halfway to school." Ichigo muttered.

"Come on, Ichigo! Cheer up! You want to make a good impression on our new transfer student, right?" Keigo asked.

"I don't really care."

"Come on, Ichigo! What if it's a hot girl! What then?!"

"Just leave me alone…" Ichigo muttered.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our new student. But first, sit down Keigo." Ms. Ochi said, glaring at Keigo.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Keigo said, rushing towards his seat.

"Okay, sorry for keeping you out there so long." Ms. Ochi said, smiling.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Hiruko Mitsubayashi."

Ichigo jerked his head up so fast he must have gotten whiplash.

* * *

Mukuro: Okay, sorry for the delay. I know this chapter was strange, but please deal. It's setting up a plot line.

REVIEW

Mukuro Out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, I only own a few brands of starches.

Return of the Arrancar

Chapter 3: The first of the new Arrancar

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, is there a problem?" Ms. Ochi asked.

"N-no, there's no problem, Ms. Ochi."

"Good." Ms. Ochi said, smiling.

"Now, Hiruko… where should you sit?" She asked, looking across the room until she found the only empty seat… right behind Ichigo.

_How the hell did he get here?! How the hell did he find me?! And how the hell can he just sit there with that stupid grin on his face?! _Ichigo thought, groaning.

* * *

"Hm? That's strange. Ichigo and Hiruko are both asleep… Oh, well."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Ichigo?"

"First off, I want to know why the hell you're here." Ichigo said, shoving his sword directly at Hiruko's face.

"Now, now, Ichigo. No need to threaten. I'm here on official orders from Captain General Yamamoto to assist you in the destruction of hollows." Hiruko said, grinning.

"Fine, but stay out of my way." Ichigo said.

"Fine, you can start with that one about 30 kilometers from here." Hiruko said, pointing to the right of the school.

"Fine, but as I said before, stay out of my way. I can take care of a single hollow by myself." Ichigo said, flying towards the hollow.

"Unfortunately, Ichigo, I don't have the luxury to 'stay out of your way'." He then held his sword up.

"Spread through the silent mist, Cegador Espejismo."

* * *

Hueco Mundo

"Hm, it appears young Ichigo is out in the open."

"Oh please, master, pick me!" One of the shadows shouted.

"I'd be glad to, however, you're not the only one who wants to destroy this boy."

"I don't care what the others think! I want to kill that stupid soul reaper for what he did to Lord Aizen!"

"Oh, a personal vendetta, then?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, then I'll leave it up to you."

* * *

World of the Living

"Hmph! I can handle this guy!" Ichigo said. But when he arrived, there was no more hollow. Someone had gotten there first.

"Tough break, huh Ichigo? Looks like someone beat you to the hollow." Hiruko said, landing next to where he was standing.

"You did this, didn't you?!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing on to Hiruko's shihaikusho.

"Pathetic how you soul reapers fight each other." A voice said, grinning.

"Who's there?!" Ichigo shouted, whirling around.

"My name is Jidansuke Macramone I am NeoArrancar # 27." He said, smirking.

"Hmph, an Arrancar, huh?! I can take you on!"

"Hmph. Split, Seis Dragón Encabezada!" Jidansuke shouted. Then, six dragon heads appeared from his back, along with wings and enormous white claws grew from his arms.

"So, releasing already, huh? Getsuga, Tensho!" The white blast was nullified the instant it struck the arrancars extended hand.

"You'll have to try something else, pathetic soul reaper!" The arrancar shouted.

"Fine then… Bankai!" This time, he used bankai and leapt straight at the arrancar and cut into his arm.

"Wow… you actually managed to wound me… your pretty good for a soul reaper…"

_That's all my Bankai did?!_

"Damn, I didn't think I'd have to hollowfy to fight you, but here goes!" Now, his mask appeared across his face.

"Ah, hollowfication! Do you really think it will do any good?"

"We'll see! Getsuga Tensho!"

"Cero!" The arrancar shouted, and his six heads shot six cero's that combined together to form one massive cero.

"It will still cut through you!" Ichigo shouted, slashing a major wave of energy towards the cero.

The Getsuga Tensho slashed through the cero, and carved through one of the arrancars' arm and most of its armor.

"Impossible… I put all I had into that Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said, as his hollow mask faded.

"Impossible! How the hell did you cut through my armor?!" Jidansuke shouted, slamming his fist towards Ichigo.

"Sorry, but Ichigo is still of use to me." Hiruko said, blocking the fist with his Zanpakuto.

"How did you block my Seis Dragón Encabezada with your sealed Zanpakuto?!"

* * *

Soul Society

"Captain, our target subject is engaging in combat with the arrancar."

"Excellent, Nemu… I want to see all fluctuations of his spiritual pressure. Put the same viewings on the arrancar. It is still unknown what affects our target subject will have on the arrancar."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

World of the Living

"Spread through the silent mist, Cegador Espejismo." Hiruko said, holding his sword out.

"That… looks like…" Ichigo said.

"What looks like what?"

"Your Zanpakuto… it looks like Uryu's sword!" Ichigo said.

"As it should… that's my power…" Hiruko said, smiling.

"Die!" The arrancar shouted, slamming his fist at Hiruko.

"Sorry, not good enough." Hiruko said, chopping off his other arm.

"Bastard…" The arrancar said, standing up.

"Well, for having enough guts to still fight in your condition, I'll let you see something interesting…" Hiruko said, holding his sword up and piercing his Jidansuke's shoulder.

"Bankai."

* * *

Soul Society

"Captain! The target subjects energy is fluctuating!"

"That brat! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Mayuri shouted, slamming his hand onto the table.

* * *

World of the Living

"What… the hell…" Ichigo said, staring at the dead arrancar.

"I didn't see a thing…" Ichigo said.

"Damn… using Bankai weakens my body…" Hiruko said, collapsing to the ground.

"You damn… Shindoji…" The arrancar said before he disappeared.

"Hey are you…"

"Stand down, Ichigo Kurosaki." A voice said.

"Hey, you're…"

"Yes, it's me, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Why are you here?!" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here for that soul reaper next to you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Does it matter? Just withdraw for now."

"He's… right… Ichigo…" Hiruko said.

"Fine. I'll let you have him, but he better be back. I have some unfinished business with him." Ichigo said.

* * *

Soul Society

"So, I'm back here again…" Hiruko muttered, opening his eyes.

"Hey, Hiru-chan, you woke up!" Mukuro said.

"Welcome back to the Soul Society, Hiruko." Kyosuke said, smirking.

"I'm not sure if I'm so happy to be back." Hiruko muttered, face palming.

"Well, you shouldn't be! Daddy was very mad at you for that, yes he was!" Mukuro said, smiling.

"Hiruko, you really shouldn't be so reckless… you who wears the same tattoo of time as we do." Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, I'll remember that…"

"So, Ichigo, what did Captain Hiruko want?" Rukia asked.

* * *

World of the Living

"I still don't understand how that jerk became a captain." Ichigo said.

"Well, Ichigo, what do we do now?" Rukia asked

"Isn't it obvious? We go ask hat-and-clogs about what a shindoji is." Ichigo said, grinning.

* * *

Mukuro: So, they're going to ask Urahara about the shindoji. But will it go that smoothly? Of course not! What's the fun in that? Possibly find out the truth next chapter!

P.S. I know Hiruko is like the stereotypical Gary Stu, but trust me, he's not.

REVIEW

Mukuro Out


End file.
